Don't say you love me
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Song fic KarNep. Nepeta le ha dicho a Karkat que lo ama, ¿le corresponderá?


Heeeeeeeey :D vengo con un oneshot/songfic de KarNep, porque el KarNep es como mi otp para Karkat y escuche la canción y como de "tengo que escribirlo" y quedo esto :33 por si las dudas dejo el enlace al vídeo https / www youtube com/watch?v=4dp_N84ggAw (puntos en donde hay espacio, no lo olviden porque sino fanfiction no lo pone bien) sin más, el fic y disclaimer

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece ni tampoco la canción

* * *

Got introduced to you by a friend

You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend

Yes you did oh

Tú nombre es Karkat Vantas y estas nervioso. Sí. Nervioso. Tú amiga Terezi (y posible prospecto a matesprit) te ha citado. Es un poco pretencioso decir que es una cita, pero no te importa.

-_Hey Karkat_ – te llama ella y tú volteas a verla muy interesado – _hay alguien que quiero presentarte _– tus ojos demuestran confusión pero gracias a que ella es ciega, no lo nota tanto –

Conocer a su amiga no te interesa mucho, pero por ser bueno con ella, la conocerás.

En eso aparece una adorable chica algo baja, de cabello corto y brillante. Usa un gorro azul de gato que apenas si le deja espacio a sus cuernos para salir. Además, tiene una tierna mirada gatuna.

-_Soy Nepeta_ –se presenta ella algo tímida – _había espurrado mucho por conocerte_

Debes admitirlo. Nepeta es linda.

The next thing I know we're down in the Ectolab

We're standing there, you said you loved me

The fuck's that about?

Ha pasado un tiempo desde eso. Con todo el asunto del juego y todo, apenas si has tenido tiempo para hablar con ella.

Pero ahora que están todos en ese meteoro sin hacer más que ponerse a salvo, has podido convivir un poco con todos los demás. Aunque no te agrade realmente convivir con ellos.

Equius se acerca de repente a ti. Trae una hoja en sus manos y sin decir nada, te la entrega para después retirarse. No entiendes qué carajo acaba de pasar.

Aún confundido, lees lo que dice el pedazo de papel. Parece ser de Nepeta que pide que bajes al ecto-laboratorio.

Caminas hasta el lugar pensando que es una total tontería, pero al llegar ves a Nepeta nerviosa y con sus mejillas teñidas de verde. Tienes un mal presentimiento.

_-¿Para qué rayos me citabas?_ –preguntas, y aunque suenas molesto, solo estás nervioso

-_Umm bueno_ –comienza ella, mirando el suelo fijamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas probablemente

Esperas pacientemente que tenga el valor para que diga lo que sea que tenga que decir. Finalmente, levanta la cabeza y te ve directamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-_Karkat _– dice tu nombre, tú no escondes la sorpresa que eso te provoca. Jamás te había llamado realmente por tu nombre, siempre diciéndote Karkitty – _te amo _

… _¿QUÉ?_

You're moving too fast, I only just met you

I don't understand, and girl I just can't pretend

No I can't

Has salido prácticamente corriendo del ecto-laboratorio. No entiendes que sucedió. _¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

A ver. _¿Qué? _Nepeta esta enamorada de ti. _¿Quién? _Nepeta _¿Cómo? _¡No lo sabes! _¿Cuándo? _¡¿Desde hace mucho?! ¡¿Hace cuánto?! _¿Por qué?_ NO TIENES IDEA

Probablemente Nepeta este destrozada, porque sólo saliste y no le dijiste ni un sí o un no. Pero, ni siquiera tienes una respuesta justo ahora.

I think we should get to know each other first

It's possible, eventual

Love will find a way…

Después de que logras calmarte un poco. Que es bastante raro porque siempre estás histérico y gritando y eso. No pareces muy diferente que de costumbre realmente.

Pero te sientes mal por dejar a Nepeta así. Por lo que consideras los pros y los contras de esto. Y después de pensar en que deberías decirle, te das cuenta que ni siquiera la conoces bien.

Así que sólo se te ocurre que deben conocerse mejor primero y si es posible, eventualmente, se enamorarán de verdad.

Don't say you love me

You don't know the real me

You just want an RP

And I won't waste my time

Don't get your hopes up

You know this ain't real love

RomComs don't happen in real life

Don't believe in love at first sight

Why do you even like me?

A pesar de todo. Sigues sin creer que ella te ame. Es decir, ni siquiera se conocen bien.

_No me conoces, no sabes que estás diciendo Nepeta. _Te dices internamente. _Esto no es amor de verdad, los RomComs no pasan en la vida real. _

Sin embargo. Te agrada la compañía que te da la chica gatuna.

Aunque… _¿Por qué me quieres? _Te preguntas. Piensas en que cualquier otro troll podría ser un buen matesprit para ella y aun así… ella te escogió a ti. Realmente no lo entiendes.

Re-reading our logs to know where I stand

And I'm making sure I don't let you closer than where you've been

I'll make it clear, I'm not gonna say it twice

Take it slow, or I'll push you

Push you away

Has aprovechado que ella va a pasar un rato con Equius para releer sus conversaciones. Tratando de encontrar una pista de por qué le gustas tanto. Y de paso, te aseguras de nunca haberle dado una señal de que le correspondes.

Te pasas la mano derecha por tus negros cabellos, estás agotado. Y al girar la cabeza a la derecha, ves uno de los dibujos que ella hace en las paredes. Te acercas a verlo y notas que son tú y ella. Te sonrojas pero no dejas de ver el dibujo.

_Estás yendo muy rápido. _Murmuras, pero nadie te escucha.

Don't say you love me

You don't know the real me

You just want an RP

And I won't waste my time

Don't get you hopes up

You know this ain't real love

Romcoms don't happen in real life

Don't believe in love at first sight

It's not like I like you back

Desde entonces, parece que Nepeta ha entendido lo que pasa y no ha estado molestando. Aunque realmente extrañas que lo haga.

_No seas tonto. Esto es la vida real no una romcom. _Piensas, mirando de reojo a Nepeta que esta entretenida con Equius pero al momento retiras la mirada, avergonzado. _No es como si yo también la quisiera._

Don't say you love me

You don't know the real Karkat…

Tú nombre es Nepeta Leijon y ya estás cansada de esperar. Necesitas un sí o un no YA. No puedes seguir con esto más, así que vuelves a citar a Karkat en el ecto-laboratorio.

Él parece saber por qué lo has citado así que es el primero en hablar.

-_No digas que me amas –_ dice y tu sientes tus ojos comenzando a llenarse de sangre verde olivo, vas a llorar – _no conoces el real Karkat…_

Don't say you love me

You don't know the real me

You just want an RP

And I won't waste my time

Don't get your hopes up

You know this ain't real love!

Wow. Acabas de golpear al amor de tu vida. Justo en cuanto termino de decir eso, le has golpeado. Además puedes sentir tu sangre cayendo desde tus ojos.

_-No lo conozco porque no me purrmites conocerlo _– le dices antes de darte la vuelta, dispuesta a irte. Es suficiente, ya no puedes más seguir esperándolo.

Don't say you love me

You don't know the real me

You just want an RP

And I won't waste my time

Don't get your hopes up

You know this ain't real love

RomComs don't happen in real life

Don't believe in love at first sight

Maybe… Maybe…

Antes de que salgas completamente del lugar, su mano te atrapa el brazo derecho y te da vuelta. Tú lo miras con tus grandes ojos verdes abiertos como platos y él, aun con el golpe en la mejilla.

-_Tal vez… tal vez… -_ comienza y tú lo miras expectante

I guess I like you

I can put up with you

Maybe you were onto

Something worth my while

_-Te amo _–pronuncia y tú sientes que no hay nada más en el mundo, universo o en cualquier otro lugar. Justo ahora para ti, sólo existen Karkat y tú.

Ahora te sientes mal por el reciente golpe que le has dado, del que por cierto, le escurre sangre y él trata de cubrir. Obviamente por tener sangre mutante, pero ¿sabes? No te importa de qué color tenga la sangre, él te gusta así como es.

Así que lo abrazas y con cuidado, le acaricias por sobre la herida y le susurras un _purrdón. _

I less than three you

I L-O-V-E you

Don't make me say it out loud

The other guys won't let me live this down

Fine, Nepeta, I love you

Tú nombre es Karkat Vantas.

Y no puedes creer que estés sentado abrazando a Nepeta justo ahora.

Te ha acabado de curar la herida que ella te causo y han estado hablando de cosas sin sentido desde entonces.

-_Karkat – _te llama y volteas a verla con atención – _dilo purr favor _

Giras la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras sientes como la sangre se te acumula en la cara, Nepeta no deja de pedir que lo digas y ya, harto, lo gritas.

-_BIEN, TE AMO ¿CONTENTA?_ –exclamas y ella ríe feliz, tú también te permites sonreír.

Siendo honestos, no se sintió nada mal decirlo.

* * *

Lamento si queda un poco con Ooc pero no sabía como hacerlo D: en fin, espero que les gustara :33 ya saben, si les gusto reviews para decirlo o para querer matarme por arruinar a los personajes ( O v O)


End file.
